Lone Pirate
by CompletelyWoNkAbLe
Summary: This is a Treasure PlanetPirates of the Caribbean cross over. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first time doing a cross over so please bare with me. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Treasure Planet though I wish I did. Jim will be coming soon, so don't fret.  
  
CHAPTER 1 "Hey cap'n!" Cameron called to Jack from the Crow's nest.  
  
"Whata ye see Cammie?" Captain Jack Sparrow called up to his daughter.  
  
"It looks to be a merchant ship but I can't be sure!" She called back down to him.  
  
"Everyone, get ready for a fight!" Jack called to his crew as Cameron climbed down to the deck.  
  
As they neared the ship they could see the crew running around also trying to get ready for battle for they were a bit surprised by the pirate ship that was coming towards them.  
  
Jack smiled as Cameron came to stand by his side. "It seems we have surprised them."  
  
A smirk spread across Cameron's face as he said this. "Someone was sleeping on their watch." She clucked her tongue as she shook her head and laughed.  
  
As the Black Pearl neared the merchant ship it's crew ready for battle, Jack and Cameron got their swords ready and took hold of a rope to swing over onto the fancy ship.  
  
They both landed smoothly on the deck. "Be careful, Cam!" Jack called to his daughter as she started down to the lower deck to see if there was any treasure.  
  
"No problem!" She called to him. Cameron jumped down the stairs and started down the hall but was stopped by a snake looking creature. Cameron gripped her sword and was ready for the first blow. Their swords clashed as they fought fiercely. Cameron kicked the creature in what she thought was its throat and watched as it fell to the ground clutching its throat. Cameron wasted no time and continued her search quickly running down another set of stairs to the lowest deck. She stumbled a few times when the Pearls cannons hit the merchant ship but quickly got back on her feet.  
  
Jack blocked a hard blow that an insect like creature threw at him. Finally when Jack got the upper hand he stuck his sword into the creature's stomach then yanked it back out ready to take on another creature. As he fought the creature he didn't see the captain come up behind him and try to stab him in the back. Jack was a bit faster then the boy and the dagger only sliced his side. He looked around and noticed his crew was heading back to the Pearl. Punching the boy in the face he also retreated back to his ship. When he safely landed on the deck he noticed that Cameron was not with the other crewmembers.  
  
"Where's Cammie?" He asked urgently.  
  
"Don't know Cap'n, thought she was with ye." Mr. Gibbs replied.  
  
Jack looked back at the merchant ship that was quickly shrinking into the distance. 'Cammie!' He thought putting his face in his hands. He would have turned the ship around but his crew was in no way ready for another battle like that. He had no choice but to let the crew recuperate before they tried to get her back. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 When silence over took the ship Cameron froze. They wouldn't leave her, would they? She panicked only for a moment before slowly heading back towards the stairs that went up to the main deck. She was surprised when someone wrapped a firm hand over her mouth.  
  
"I guess ye missed yer ride." She was positive that it was a man that had caught her and he laughed as he dragged her up to the main deck. She struggled but he was a lot stronger then she was and had a death grip over her mouth and around her middle holding her arms to her sides. When they reached the main deck she saw that many of the crew were seriously injured and they were dragging some of her dead crewmembers below deck to get rid of them. When she saw no sign of her father being one of them she relaxed a bit knowing that he was ok.  
  
"Cap'n, found one they forgot." The man laughed pushing her toward a fairly handsome man who looked to be about 23, only three years her senior. He had dark brown hair that was cut right above his ears and looked to be at least six feet tall, a good foot taller then her.  
  
Jim turned when he heard Zack call to him. The big man pushed the girl he was holding toward him causing her to stumble a bit. She looked to be around his age with light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing black pants and a tight-fitting black tank top that came just above her bellybutton showing the diamond ring that had been pierced there. She also had a bright red bandana on with a white design on it.  
  
Cameron straightened her back and starred the captain right in his bright blue eyes. She watched as he circled her once and stopped in front of her again.  
  
"I assume you were doing the treasure hunting?" He laughed.  
  
Cameron glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, but said nothing.  
  
"This is a merchant ship yes, but you should have also noticed that it has the military symbol on its side, which should have given you the first hint that we defiantly wouldn't have any treasure on board but I guess pirates aren't smart enough to look at details." He gave her a smirk.  
  
Cameron was about to lung at the guy but Zack quickly grabbed her by the arms and jerked her back. Not being able to think of a good comeback, Cammie just glared at him.  
  
"She looks pretty harmless to me. Why don't we lock her down in the brig for a few days and see how she does, then we can put her to work. Once we finish with our mission we'll take her to the council and they will decide whither to hang her or not." The captain nodded towards Zack who was holding her and he dragged her down to the lowest deck where he chained her up to the wall in a small room.  
  
"Now you be a good girl." Zack said as he laughed.  
  
"Go ta hell!" She screamed as he closed and locked the wooden door to the small room.  
  
When Cameron finally gave up trying to escape finding that it was futile, she slowly fell to sleep exhausted.  
  
A few hours later someone waked her up. She slowly opened her eyes to see a young girl a little younger then herself knelling in front of her. The girl had tight blonde curls and hazel eyes with specks of green in them. She was wearing red pants and a white tank top.  
  
"Whata ya want?" Cameron snapped at her.  
  
"You have to eat!" The girl simply said as she showed Cameron the bowl of soup she had in her hands.  
  
"I refuse to eat anything from this damn ship. For all I know ya could have poisoned it." Cameron turned away from the girl.  
  
"Your loss!" The girl said standing once more and leaving Cameron alone again. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 For a week they left Cameron in there and she did behave herself but refused to eat anything and refused to talk to anyone. Her arms were starting to hurt from being held up above her head and her back also hurt from the position she was sitting in. Her stomach growled from her hunger and a small ache had started there. She had a black eye and a bruised cheek from talking back to Zack a few times and her eye had gotten so swollen she could no longer open it all the way.  
  
Cameron quickly opened her good eye when she heard the door to her room open. She was surprised to see the captain walk in. He knelt down in front of her and just watched her for a moment.  
  
"Whata ya want?" She asked quietly.  
  
"To know where your father might be located at the moment?"  
  
Cameron looked up at him surprised. "He's not my father."  
  
"That's not what my records show. Your name is Cameron Sparrow, is it not?"  
  
At first Cameron didn't say anything. "You should know that I wont say anything."  
  
"I thought that's what your answer would be but it doesn't hurt to try again." He jerked her face around to look him in the eye. "It's usually very rare that I would do this, but I'll make an exception considering you're a girl. You can work in the galley if you like we could use another cabin girl."  
  
Cameron was a bit hesitant when he unlocked her chains. Her arms limply fell into her lap and she didn't move just starred up at him.  
  
"Of course you don't have to if you don't want."  
  
Cameron had to be somewhat grateful that he was doing this much for her, but she opened her mouth anyway.  
  
"I'm better with sails." She blurted out when the captain started walking away.  
  
Jim turned back to Cameron when she spoke. "Very well. Then I can keep an eye on you. We have a few holes that need stitching." She seemed to hesitate a moment before following him. "I've heard that you haven't been eating. Go to the galley and get something. I promise we haven't poisoned it." Jim laughed as he led her up onto the main deck and pointed in the direction of the galley. "I will expect you to get to work as soon as you finish."  
  
When Cameron finished eating she got to work on the sails grateful to get some distance between her and the crew. When the crew started heading down to the galley to eat dinner she reluctantly followed. She sat by herself at the end of one of the tables and quickly finished.  
  
A few days later after dinner Cameron headed up onto the main deck, which was empty at the moment. She walked over to the railing and leaned over closing her eyes imagining that she was back on the Black Pearl with her dad. He would come back for her, she knew it; he wouldn't leave her here. Cameron was jolted from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly ready for a fight, but when she saw that it was just the captain she slowly put her hands down and turned back towards the Eithrium.  
  
"I don't think I've done anything wrong, cap'n." She said softly but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"And I must say I'm impressed considering you are a pirate." He walked over and stood next to her but she still didn't look up at him. For a moment neither of them spoke until Jim decided to break the silence. "I assume that your father is going to come back for you."  
  
"Don't worry cap'n. I'll make sure nothing happens to your crew or your ship as long as you let us be on our way." She looked over at him briefly but then turned back to the Eithrium.  
  
"You miss him a lot! I can see it on your face."  
  
"Why would you give a shit? I don't understand why you didn't kill me when you had the chance. I am grateful, don't get me wrong, but.I am a pirate and from what I've heard the crew talking about, you roam around trying to catch them and then kill them, am I right cap'n?" She turned back to him, a frown clearly showing on both her face and in her eyes.  
  
Jim frowned right back but didn't say anything. He watched as she shook her head and laughed. "Yes, but."  
  
"You don't have to explain. Just because I'm a women doesn't mean that I should be treated differently. I'm sure that if it were another one of my crewmembers then you would have killed them right then and there. It can't be just because I'm a women, I'm still a pirate. So why didn't you kill me and be done with it?"  
  
Jim thought about that for a moment. "I wish I could answer that question myself, but I honestly can't." He shrugged and looked away from her. They were silent until Jim realized something. "Did you want to be killed?"  
  
Cameron looked over at him calmly. "I'm not afraid to die, I'm afraid of how I will die. I was raised to not fear death considering that I've been a pirate since as long as I can remember. That's part of the code. If you fear death then your not fit to be a pirate."  
  
Jim nodded in understanding. "You seem to be very well spoken, did you get schooling?"  
  
"I learned a few things from my mom but I do occasionally slip up." She answered simply.  
  
"What happened to your mom?"  
  
"What's with the questions?" Cameron turned to him, suspicion and a mixture of annoyance clouding her eyes. "Are you just trying to butter me up so you can get me to tell you some deep dark secret or something?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Jim shrugged. "I know your hiding something, so why not just tell me what it is?"  
  
"I have to say cap'n, that some what I have learned to trust you since you've done more then you had to for me but not that much. Your lucky since it's hard for me to trust people, even my father at times." Cameron looked away from him. "I better be getting to bed. See ya in the mornin cap'n." 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry if the chapters are short but my schedule's been hectic all week so I'm just putting this up piece by piece. Thanks so much for your reviews. I love to get feedback.  
  
CHAPTER 4 Over the next few weeks Cameron and Jim talked every evening after dinner and though she still wouldn't tell what her little secret was she did feel she could talk to him about her past, or at least some of it. She also seemed to have more respect for Jim though she never really showed it if she didn't have to. He too gave her a brief story about his past and also about Treasure Planet.  
  
"So you really were the guy who found that place?" Cameron laughed.  
  
"Yes I was." Jim laughed when he saw the awe on her face.  
  
"Wow! If I could have found that place." She paused. "Did you bring any treasure back?" She smiled punching him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Enough to help rebuild my mom's business."  
  
"Must have been one exciting ride."  
  
"Yeah! I learned a lot." There was a moment of awkward silence as they just stood on deck looking at each other.  
  
Cameron looked away from him and out at the Eithrium. She froze when she saw what looked to be a minefield. "Cap'n, do you see what I see?"  
  
Jim walked closer to the railing where Cameron was and looked out in front of them. "Oh no a mine field. Everyone get to your positions. Mine field ahead!" Jim yelled to his crew. Everyone started running around the deck preparing the guns and getting the sails down. Jim turned back to Cameron. "Cammie, help get the sails down!"  
  
"Aye, cap'n!" Cameron who was already climbing the stern saluted him briefly before continuing her climb up.  
  
Jim ran up to the wheel as they headed into the field and did his best with trying to steer the ship around the large mines, but a few did hit causing the ship to rock to the side.  
  
Cameron hung on to the beam she was sitting on while trying to get down the sail as the ship rocked from side to side. She was about to head back down when a rather large mine hit the starboard side causing the ship to almost roll over all the way on its side. Cameron lost her balance and wrapped her arms around the large beam as she hung there. She tried getting her feet back up but every time another jolt would rock the ship and she would loose her grip. She hung on for dear life as more mines crashed into the sides of the ship. She looked down at where her lifeline was tied securely around her waist then looked down at the other end that was tied to a small peg on the stern. She looked down underneath her and noticed that the beam she was hanging onto protruded from the ship so that if she fell she would fall down at its side. She held her breath and let go of the beam, she was jerked to a holt when her lifeline caught and she dangled there holding the rope tightly in her hands. She looked up and noticed that she was about a foot from the bottom of the ship and preyed that no mine would hit her.  
  
A few minutes later, she opened her eyes when she heard hoot and hollers from the deck. They had finally made it out of the minefield. Cameron breathed a small sigh of relief but still gripped the rope tightly in her hands.  
  
She laughed when she heard Jim. "Where's Cameron?"  
  
"I'm down her cap'n!" She yelled up to him as loud as she could.  
  
Jim looked over the edge of the railing when he heard Cameron yell and laughed. "Having fun down there, Cammie?"  
  
"No! And don't call me that, I hate it!" She yelled up to him as he started pulling her back up to the deck. She screamed when she felt herself slide back down again. "Very funny cap'n. Now get me up!"  
  
Jim ran over to the railing while another crewmember held Cameron's lifeline and helped her back onto the deck. She stood up straight and breathed another sigh of relief.  
  
"Who made sure that the lifelines were secure?" She asked the crew.  
  
Zack raised his hand as Cameron looked at him surprised. "I did!"  
  
"I owe ya one." Cameron laughed. For the first time Zack gave her a genuine smile that Cameron gratefully returned.  
  
"Hey I pulled you up!" Jim gave her a stern look.  
  
"Yeah and if it wasn't for that secure lifeline, I would be drifting out in space by now." She paused and rolled her eyes. "Thank you so much cap'n, you're my hero!" She said in girly voice as she giggled. The crew, not being able to keep a straight face, went hysterical and to everyone's surprise so did Jim.  
  
"Please don't ever do that again. You kinda scared me there for a moment." Jim laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say cap'n!" Cameron smiled as she slapped him on the back playfully and walked over to sit on a stray barrel. Jim followed her as the crew got back to their regular work.  
  
"I don't' know if it was just me or not, but you looked a bit scared when I was pulling you up here." He teased.  
  
"What? Me? Scared? Your outa your mind!" She waved a hand at him dismissing the thought. She looked up when he lifted his eyebrows at her. "Ok maybe just a lil bit." She laughed.  
  
Jim laughed. "You can take the rest of the day off if you want since that little incident occurred."  
  
"Why thank you, cap'n!"  
  
"Were ganna have to stop at the next planet we come by to see about repairing the damage. Can I trust you not to try and escape?"  
  
Cameron hesitated. "Yeah cap'n, you can!"  
  
"I mean it, no trying to escape."  
  
"You have my word and a pirate can never break their word unless they want a lifetime of bad luck." She held a hand up to her heart. "Pirates code."  
  
"Good! I need to go check out the damage. I suggest you rest a bit since you got quit a scare." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah whatever." She mumbled as he walked away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I'm not using the actual plot for this story from Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm mostly using Treasure Planet as the main movie idea so that's why Barbossa is alive and him and Jack aren't mad enough to kill each other if there in the same room. I thought I'd make that clear so no one gets confused. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 5 Captain Barbossa smiled to himself when he noticed the unsuspecting merchant ship ahead. He too had not noticed the military symbol on its side but he did notice the damage that had been done and smiled to himself. 'This is ganna be an easy one.' He urged his ship foreword when it looked like everyone was asleep.  
  
But not the whole ship was asleep. Cameron stood at the railing looking out at the Eithrium a few nights after the minefield incident thinking about what had been going on in the past few weeks. She and Jim had remarkably grown on each other and the crew stopped seeing her as a threat. Cameron's face paled when she saw a ship that looked very familiar coming towards them and was only a short distance away. 'Why the hell isn't the look out doing his job!' She thought to herself as she stool a glance up at the crows nest before she quickly ran to Jim's room and opened the door quietly.  
  
"Jim!" She shook him but he still didn't wake up. Cameron rolled her eyes and tried again. "Jim wake up!" She almost yelled as she pushed him off his bed. He landed on the floor with a thud and woke up instantly. He quickly stood when he saw Cameron standing over him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"A ship is coming towards us. It has the pirates flag but I'm sure it's not my dad's. What is wrong with your look out anyway?" She said frantically as she grabbed his arm. "Come on!"  
  
"Wait a second!" He quickly pulled on some pants over his boxers and grabbed his shirt quickly also putting it on as he ran out on deck with Cameron.  
  
"You got a plan?" Cameron looked up at him.  
  
"We might just have to fight them. It's not like we've never done it before." Jim shrugged and looked back at her.  
  
Cameron franticly racked her brain for a plan and then a light bulb went off in her head. "I have an idea. Keep the crew below deck if they wake up and stay down there with them." She said to Jim as he ran down to the barracks to the crew.  
  
Cameron smiled sweetly as the pirates ship came up right beside the Fate. She watched as some of the crew swung over onto the deck. "Heya boys!" She laughed.  
  
"Well if it ain't Cameron Sparrow! Pleasure ta see ye again, my dear." Captain Barbossa said as he landed swiftly on the deck. His attention was diverted to Jim when he saw him come up onto the deck.  
  
Cameron cursed and grabbed a hold to him like he was captured. "Play along!" She murmured in his ear.  
  
"Don't tell me ye and yer dad have already got this one." Barbossa laughed.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Big B. Jack just went to pick up some supplies at a nearby spaceport. He was afraid to bring the ship just in case it brought too much attention." Cameron explained calmly.  
  
"Wouldn't he leave some of the crew here though?" He asked looking around but seeing no one but her and Jim up on the deck.  
  
"I'm a big girl, he knows I can handle it."  
  
"It seems so!" Barbossa said gesturing to Jim.  
  
"I know, isn't he just a cutie?!" Cameron said looking up at Jim and pinching his cheeks between her fingers, like you would a little child. "I couldn't let this one get away." She laughed letting Jim go and turning back to the old pirate as his crew started to swing back onto their own ship.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want ta be upsettin yer father so I guess I better be goin." Barbossa looked disappointed.  
  
"Oh don't look so disappointed, Big B, I saw another merchant ship further down the route line. I thought you might be coming by so I told Jack to let you have that one." She gave the old pirate a big smile.  
  
"Why thank ye, lass. Tell yer ol' pap I said hello." Barbossa swung back onto his own ship.  
  
"No problem!" Cameron called to him as his ship took off. When it was out of site she dropped her death grip from Jim's arm.  
  
"You really think I'm cute!" Jim smirked when she looked up at him.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, cap'n. It was strictly business." She gave him a small smile before the crew started coming up onto the deck.  
  
"What happened?" One of them asked. "Why were we supposed to stay down in the barracks?" He yawned.  
  
"I just took care of some pirates." Cameron shrugged as she walked past Jim. "No biggie!" She laughed as she made her way down to the barracks. The crew looked at Jim who still had a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
"Are you feelin ok, Jim?" One of the crewmembers asked.  
  
Jim shook his head coming out of his dreamland. "Yes, now get back to bed." He commanded as he walked back to his own room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Sorry about the shortness.  
  
CHAPTER 6 At the nearest Spaceport where it turned out Jack was really there Barbossa entered the nearest bar. When he saw Jack sitting at one of the tables with a couple of his crewmembers he quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Heya Jack!" Barbossa said taking a seat beside him.  
  
"Whata ye want, Barbossa?" Jack glared at the old man.  
  
"I thought ye were jus' here ta get supplies so ye could get back ta the ship ye jus' captured."  
  
Jack looked at the man confused. "Whata ye talkin 'bout?"  
  
"I was jus' there. Cameron said." Jack cut off Barbossa before he could continue.  
  
"Ye saw me Cammie?"  
  
"Yeah I thought ye left 'er on the ship ye captured. Said she could handle everything herself." Barbossa laughed.  
  
"What ship? We didn't capture any ship, but one of those merchant ships did capture me Cameron." Jack said.  
  
"Oh well ain't that ironic." Barbossa continued to laugh.  
  
"Where did ye las' see it?" Jack asked urgently.  
  
"About 20 or so miles south a here, why?" Barbossa looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Alright boys were out!" Jack called to his crew as they followed him back to his ship. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: The dragon in the stars, also known as Draco, I got from the movie Dragon Heart. I hope this isn't too mushy.  
  
CHAPTER 7 "So where are we headed?" Cameron asked as she walked up to Jim one evening after dinner.  
  
Jim turned and smiled when he saw Cameron. "Zorion! I have some business to take care of there and we also need to get the ship repaired. It shouldn't take long maybe a couple days."  
  
"I've been there before. It's a really nice place, like paradise." Cameron laughed.  
  
"That's what I've heard."  
  
"You mean you've never been there?" She looked at him surprised.  
  
"Nope!" He gave her a smirk. "Maybe you can show me around." He suggested.  
  
"I don't know, maybe!" She laughed. "Come on I gotta show ya something." She motioned for him to follow and they climbed up to the crow's nest. When they got up there, Cameron took out a small spyglass that just happened to be Jim's.  
  
"Where did you get that?" He lifted an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I borrowed it for the occasion." She shrugged. "Have you ever seen the dragon in the stars?"  
  
"Never heard of it." Jim shook his head.  
  
"Well, it's a group of stars in the shape of a dragon." Cameron began to explain as she looked through the spyglass. "It's called Draco, and I believe it's right.here. Found it!" She grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him over handing the spyglass to him so he could look through.  
  
"See it!" She whispered to him. "The story is that whenever a dragon sacrificed his heart to someone in dying need that he would become part of that group of stars. But if the mind and heart of that human was corrupted and impure then the dragon would loose his place in the stars forever." She whispered the tale to Jim as he continued to observe the stars. She was right; the stars connected in the shape of a dragon.  
  
"It's amazing!" He whispered. He looked back down at Cameron who was still looking up at the stars. 'And so are you.' He was about to continue but stopped himself.  
  
"My grandfather showed me that on my 16th birthday." Cameron looked back at Jim and they locked eyes.  
  
Before Jim knew what he was doing his lips were on hers in a soft kiss. Cameron tensed when she felt his lips on hers but slowly opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. When they parted they were both speechless.  
  
When what just happened finally sunk in, Cameron frowned as she took a step back from him. She shook her head and looked away.  
  
"I.I better be getting to bed." Cameron started to make her way back down to the deck.  
  
"Cammie wait!" Jim followed her and when they reached the deck he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't." She jerked her arm free from his grip. "Don't ever call me that again! EVER!" She yelled at him.  
  
"What is wrong? I didn't think." Jim was cut off.  
  
"That's just it! You didn't think." Cameron looked up at him. "This wont work out, it can't happen."  
  
"Cameron please, just listen." Jim grabbed her arm again and jerked her around.  
  
"NO! I know exactly what this is. You are trying to butter me up." She yelled at him.  
  
"I am not!" He yelled back at her.  
  
Cameron walked up to him so she was inches from his face. "Pirates don't fall in love."  
  
"Then what about your mom and dad, didn't they love each other?" He asked her softly.  
  
"You have no idea what you're getting into." She was about to walk away but he kept a death grip on her upper arms.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Cameron paused. "I was a mistake, ok Jim. Are you happy now?" When Jim's grip loosened Cameron jerked out of his reach. "I was a mistake. I wasn't supposed to happen." Tears started streaming down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. "And I will not let that happen to me. I refuse to see myself as what my father really sees me as." Cameron muffled a cough as more tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Cameron ran down to the room that she was chained in her first week on the ship and locked herself in. She couldn't face Jim ever again and she wouldn't let the crew see her like she was. She would hide in here until they got to Zorion and try and escape. Screw the code, they're more like guidelines anyway.  
  
Cameron leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. She couldn't believe what she just said to Jim. She had just let out her secret that she hadn't told anyone her whole life.  
  
Jim stood on the deck in shock. That was her secret. That was what she was hiding from him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. When he realized that she had run off he tried to follow but lost her somehow. He didn't know how that was possible but he did and he cursed under his breath hitting the wall with his fist. Jim ran back up to the main deck where his crew was resting after dinner.  
  
"Everyone search the ship! Cameron's missing!" He yelled to them. The crew looked up at him surprised and they froze in place. "NOW!" Jim yelled as the crew started their search.  
  
Zack ran down to the ships lowest deck just in case she might have been down there. When he noticed that the door to the room they had first chained Cameron in was closed and locked he quickly ran over to it.  
  
"Cameron!" He called but he got no answer as he unlocked the door and threw it open. "Cameron." He said softly when he saw her curled up in the corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chest her arms tightly wrapped around them. He walked towards her slowly and knelt down in front of her. "Are you ok?"  
  
Cameron looked over at Zack, but said nothing. What was there to say? She wanted to just disappear, to just die. She scolded herself for the way she was acting. She was a pirate. She was supposed to be tough and to be able to handle any situation, except this one. She was jolted from her thoughts when Zack called her name again softly.  
  
"Zack!" She whispered. "I'm not feeling so good and I don't think I can move."  
  
Zack nodded and carefully picked her up in his arms. He quickly ascended the stairs calling for the captain. "CAPTAIN!" Zack screamed as loud as he could.  
  
When Jim heard Zack's voice calling for him he quickly ran back up to the main deck just as Zack came running up from the opposite staircase. He was carrying a limp Cameron in his arms. Jim quickly took Cameron from him and looked down at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from what looked to be crying and her emerald green eyes were no longer bright. Jim told his crew to get back to what they were doing as he carried Cameron into his room. 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm really sorry about the delay in updating. School has started so I'm extra busy. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I should have the next chapter up in a few days. Again I'm really sorry.  
  
-jhawkinsfan15 


	9. I know another Autor's Note, but importa...

Reviewers,  
  
I know I've promised to have another chapter up in a few days and I almost have it done. I forgot to ask you this in my first author's note, what do u think should happen next? Should I tell of Jack finding her or should a few more little incidents happen? I'm having a long reader's block and I really would like some suggestions. Thank you so much for being patent with me and I'm very sorry for the delay.  
  
-jhawkinsfan15@yahoo.com 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 10  
  
Jim gently sat Cameron on his bed and knelt down in front her.  
  
"Cammie!" Jim turned her head to face him. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."  
  
Cameron looked down at Jim, but said nothing. She protectively wrapped her arms around herself feeling very vulnerable and naked.  
  
When Jim saw her wrap her arms around herself, he quickly got a small blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"I've never told anyone that before." Cameron whispered to him. "I've never had any real friends or someone I can trust. You're the first to come along." She gave him a small smile.  
  
Jim, not realizing it, let out the breath he was holding and returned the smile. "That's a good thing right?"  
  
Cameron made a small laugh. "Yeah, it is!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen up there." Jim looked away from her.  
  
"It's ok. I should never have blown up on you like that. I had no right."  
  
Jim stood and sat next to her on the bed. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Jim."  
  
"For what?" He laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders for comfort.  
  
Cameron laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "For giving me someone I can trust."  
  
Jim tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head. "No problem." He whispered.  
  
Cameron felt her eyelids drooping and closed her eyes as Jim held her in his arms. For the first time she felt she belonged and was really starting to like it. She smiled to herself as she quickly fell into her dreamland.  
  
When Cameron woke up in the morning, she was tucked into Jim's comfortable, large bed. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. A soft glow was pouring in through the window lighting the room. She noticed Jim was nowhere in sight and assumed he was on deck with the crew. She slowly moved her legs so they were hanging off the side of the bed. They seemed a bit sore after what happened the night before though she hadn't done much. She rubbed her temples with her forefingers trying to relieve the headache she had from all the crying the day before. She got to her feet and walked into the small bathroom. When she looked at her self in the mirror an expression of disgust came upon her face.  
  
"I look like shit!" She laughed. She quickly washed her face and walked back into the bedroom. She noticed that she had no new clothes to wear so she walked over to one of Jim's large trunks and opened it. She pulled out a pair of black, baggy sweatpants that hung loosely on her hips and an oversized T-shirt. She pulled her unkempt hair up into a ponytail and headed out to the deck.  
  
When she got onto the deck she noticed that everything was as it was suppose to be. The crewmembers where doing there daily routine and when they saw her, they acted as if nothing had happened which in a way comforted her. She didn't want any sympathy from anyone and what happened with her and Jim behind closed doors was a once- in- a- few- years type thing.  
  
She stood still and looked around her in search for Jim. He was right where he was suppose to be at the wheel, I guess you could say. I quickly walked up to him as he gave me a smile.  
  
"How are you doin?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but about last night. We didn't do anything did we?" She asked unsure.  
  
Jim chuckled and looked away from her. "No, but you wearing my clothes might make the crew think that we did."  
  
Cameron hadn't thought about that and remained a bit tense. She was having a hard time remembering some of the details of last night and it was nice to know that she hadn't done anything that was really stupid.  
  
"You know my dad should be here any time now." Cameron said softly.  
  
Jim turned to her. "I know."  
  
"Barabossa probably opened his big mouth a long time ago." Cameron paused for a moment. "Well I better be getting back to work." She gave him a small nod and started to walk away but his voice stopped her.  
  
"Are you going to leave with him?" Jim mentally smacked himself for asked the question. It had been lingering in his mind for a day or so now. He didn't like the way she was making him feel but it wasn't like he could stop it.  
  
Cameron was a bit surprised by the question because she thought he wanted her gone. She assumed that maybe what happened last night was just an act so her little outburst wouldn't happen again.  
  
Cameron paused as her eyes locked with his. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into Jim's sky blue eyes. "I don't know." She turned back and started to get to work. As she worked she spent the whole time wondering about that question. 


	11. Chapter 9

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll have more up in a few days.  
  
The next day everything had gone back to normal. Cameron had purposefully been trying to avoid Jim because she didn't want to get to close. Jim had been a good friend to her that night and she appreciated it, but she promised herself that it would never happen again. Her dad was going to be here soon and then she would leave and mostly likely she would never see Jim again. She was scared of the way he was making her feel. She had never felt like this before with anyone and she wasn't sure if it was just an infatuation or if it was real. She had been through to much drama to think that Jim could actually love her. I mean he is a captain right? How could a captain love a pirate, pirates weren't suppose to fall in love anyway.  
  
The night was cool and a light breeze combed through her hair as she leaned against the railing and looked out into the etherium. She was jolted from her thoughts when she saw a slight movement to her left. She looked over to find Jim standing right beside her.  
  
"I haven't been able to catch you lately. If I didn't know better I would have though you were trying to avoid me." He gave her a small smile trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I've been busy." She shrugged and looked away.  
  
"Is something wrong, Cammie?" The laughter left his eyes and concern clouded over them.  
  
"No, of course not." She said plainly tucking a few strands of hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Cameron!" Demand clearly filling his voice.  
  
Cameron turned to him then and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know what to say. So many emotions were running through her right now it was hard to say anything. This was one of those moments when words couldn't be used to express what was going on inside. Not like she was going to tell him. She was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by the voice of the crewmember on watch.  
  
"Pirate ship coming up onto the starboard side, Cap'n!" He yelled down to Jim.  
  
Jim and Cameron rushed over to the starboard side of the ship and looked out in front of them. Sure enough there was a pirate ship coming their way and it wasn't just any pirate ship.  
  
"He's come back." Cameron said under her breath. In a way she wished that the time would never come, but she knew it would. She had to face reality now even though she wasn't quit ready for it. 


	12. Chapter 10

Author's note: Sorry if Jack seems a little out of character. I had to change him a bit to give the story some spunk, I guess you could say. Thanks for the reviews. I love them.  
  
The Pearl quickly approached. Jim readied the crew in case any thing was to happen. He assumed there wouldn't be any trouble. Cameron had promised him just as long as he didn't try to catch any of her father's crew.  
  
When the Pearl finally got beside them. Jack and his crew swiftly swung over onto the military ship.  
  
A small smile made it to Cameron's lips as her dad approached her cautiously.  
  
"Are you hurt?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine!" Cameron's smile quickly disappeared when she looked into her father's eyes. Anger and cautiousness was in them and Cameron was afraid that the plan she had made up in her mind wasn't going to work out.  
  
Jack took one glance at the crew then harshly grabbed Cameron by the arm. "We're leaving."  
  
"Dad wait." She tried to jerk her arm out of his grip but he was too strong.  
  
"Kill them all!" Jack yelled to his crew.  
  
"Dad stop! NO!" Cameron yelled but Jack ignored her. Cameron glanced over at Jim who was now trying to fight off one of her dad's crewmembers. They locked eyes for a moment and Cameron could see some form of betrayal clouding his eyes. "Let go of me!" She screamed at Jack when she finally was able to jerk her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"What are ye doin, Cammie?" He growled at her.  
  
"I can't let you do this. They didn't hurt me."  
  
"What has gotten into ye? Yer a pirate we have no mercy. Do ye not rememba what I taught ye?"  
  
"I don't care. I order ye to retreat back to the Pearl." She yelled.  
  
Jack sighed. "Fine! Back to the ship!" He called to his crew. He grabbed Cameron's arm once more. "That means ye too."  
  
Cameron glanced back at Jim. She couldn't glance away as they locked eyes once more. Her and Jack swung over onto the Pearl as well as the crew.  
  
When Cameron looked over at the Fate for the last time looking for Jim she couldn't find him. The Fate quickly shrunk in the distance as they took off. That night while Cameron was in her room she thought about Jim. She missed the talks that they had. There was never anyone to talk to on this ship except for Anna Maria but she and Cameron had never been that close. The rest of the crew she didn't even know and to tell you the truth she never did want to know. Although Mr. Gibbs was a really nice man but was always busy helping Jack with something. She hadn't eaten anything since she left the Fate and she felt like shit and she guessed she looked like it too.  
  
Jim walked into his room and collapsed on the bed. She was gone and he most likely would never see her again. He should have done something. It looked as if she was struggling with her dad but he just stood there and watched him take her away.  
  
"Well there isn't much you can do now, is there?" He said to himself as he sat up. Jim thought for a moment until an idea popped into his head. He ran back out onto the deck and up to Zack who was at the wheel. "Turn around! We're going to get Cammie." He said to Zack.  
  
Zack just starred at him for a moment before a smirk slowly formed on his lips. "Pirate huntin are we? You got it." He said quickly turning the ship around towards the direction that the Pearl had headed. 


	13. Chapter 11

Cameron made her way up onto the deck of the Pearl. She quickly found her dad and made her way over to him seeing that he was at the wheel of the ship.  
  
"Where are we headed?" She asked.  
  
Jack looked over at her, his face emotionless. "We're goin back to Tortuga for a few days."  
  
'Oh great! That's the last place I want to be heading right now.' He knew just how to irritate her. She didn't want to have to deal with the drunks there. They were always all over her even if Captain Jack Sparrow warned them. She would probably just stay on the ship this time around.  
  
Jack watched the emotions play across his daughters face. "I thought ye liked goin ta Tortuga." He laughed.  
  
"I did, but I'm just not up to it now."  
  
"You did? Staying on that damn military ship must have caused ye some brain damage or somethin, luv."  
  
"What would you think if I said I didn't want to leave that ship, huh? It wasn't necessary for you to just drag me away with out listening to me." She almost screamed at him.  
  
Jack looked at her surprised. "Whata ya mean, luv?"  
  
"You never listen to me anymore, dad. Its like I don't even exist to you anymore."  
  
"I came and rescued ye didn't I?" He yelled at her.  
  
"Yeah well maybe I didn't want to be rescued. Maybe I liked where I was."  
  
Jack grew silent as he glanced into her eyes. He saw what had once caught him in its familiar trap. "Don't tell me ye've fallen in love, Cammie." He almost whispered knowing that they had caught the crew's attention.  
  
Cameron frowned. How could he see that? He's never noticed such emotions before. She was speechless as she stood glaring at him.  
  
"You're a damn pirate Cameron. Pirates don't fall in love." He growled through clinched teeth.  
  
"And what about you and mom, huh? Was staying with her for a good five years just some joke or a game. Please humor me, because I would really like to know." She screamed at him. This time the crew was all ears. They listened silently as the two argued.  
  
"Ye know nothing about that situation."  
  
"I know enough to say that you loved her and you still do." She stepped back when she saw his eyes turn an even darker brown.  
  
"She's dead Cameron! She's in the past. Why do keep bringin that up?"  
  
"Because you never had enough time to tell me what happened. Just like now, you don't have enough time to talk about anything with me anymore. It's like we were never a family."  
  
"A family? Yer right we were never a family and I'd like to keep it that way." He screamed at her. Jack immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth as he looked away from Cameron.  
  
Cameron grew silent as she listened to the words that just came out of her own dad's mouth. She could almost feel the tears that were pricking at the back of her eyelids.  
  
"So it really is true. You never wanted me; I'm just some stupid girl that cramps your style. You only tolerated me because of mom, right?" Cameron could feel her knees growing weak. She held onto the railing of the ship to regain her balance.  
  
"It's not like that." Jack said softly.  
  
"Then what is it?" She yelled. "What have I done that was so bad that you could treat me like this? What did I do wrong? I have always been loyal to you, have I not?"  
  
Jack nodded his head slightly not wanting to see the hurt and betrayal that was now clouding his daughter's eyes. There was a long pause before Cameron talked again.  
  
"When we reach Tortuga.leave me behind. I don't want to be on this ship any longer." She started walking down the steps when Jack stopped her.  
  
"I will not leave ye alone."  
  
Cameron pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Since when do you give a shit what happens to me? I'll be fine on my own." She shot daggers at him with her eyes before walking back to her cabin. It wouldn't be long till they reached Tortuga and she was eager to get away from her dad and this bloody ship. She got out her small bag and started throwing her few belongings into it. She was going to leave and never come back, hopefully. 


	14. Chapter 12

Cameron locked herself up in her room until they reached Tortuga and when they finally did she gave neither the crew nor her dad a glance as she walked down the gangplank and into the already bustling city.  
  
Jack watched his daughter walk down to the city having the urge to go after her but not knowing what to say. What could he say to her after what had happened the other day? He wasn't the best at apologizing. She slowly faded into the distance just as Jack finally decided to go after her.  
  
Cameron made her way to one of the whorehouses where a close friend of hers worked which also happened to be a theater. Sofia was always good at performing. The smell of sweat and rum filled her nose as soon as she opened the door making her hold her hand of her nose and mouth for a moment to get used to it. She walked in and closed the door behind her and wasn't surprised at what she saw. Drunken sailors were lazily sitting in wooden chairs facing the small stage where Sofia was performing one of her favorite songs. She was wearing her usual simple pink dress that was ripped off right above the knees and the sleeves were also ripped off showing the sun tattoo that was on her arm that Cameron also shared. A few of the men at the bar cheered and yelled for more drinks as waitresses scurried around to deliver drinks to the men at the small tables.  
  
Cameron stayed at the back by the door as she watched her friend do what she does best. Sofia finally locked eyes with her and a large smile grew upon her lips. Cameron quickly made her way to the back of the theatre as her song ended. Cameron waited at the bottom of the steps for her.  
  
"Cammie!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs and hugged Cameron tightly.  
  
"Sof, I can't breath." Cameron gasped.  
  
"Oh gosh I'm so sorry." Sofia quickly let her go and took her hands in her own. "I've missed you so much and then I heard what happened. You got me afraid for a while there." Sofia laughed.  
  
"You know me Sof, I can take care of myself." Cameron smiled at her best friend.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad your back." Sofia embraced her once more before leading them back into her small private dressing room to talk. "Where's Jacky- boy?" She asked as she walked over to her vanity and started taking off her makeup.  
  
Cameron took a seat on the sofa laying her bag at her feet. "We had a fight and I refused to go with him when he decided to leave Tortuga."  
  
"What do you mean a fight?" Sofia turned to Cameron in the middle of removing her lipstick.  
  
"A fight! It's not like we've never had one before." Cameron raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Are you sure it was just a fight and not one of those emotional things?" Sofia removed her lipstick and sat across from Cameron in one of the chairs.  
  
Cameron looked up at Sofia and laughed. She could always read her and Cameron had no idea how she does it since no one else ever could. "Emotional." She answered quietly.  
  
"What happened?" Sofia asked excitedly.  
  
"Am I just some kind of amusement to you?"  
  
"Well. yeah."  
  
"You are so cruel."  
  
"Oh come on and just tell me already." Sofia almost screamed.  
  
Cameron sighed and explained the whole story to her and when she was finally finished they sat in silence until Sofia decided to speak. "You love him don't you? I can see it on your face and in your eyes."  
  
"That's exactly what Jack said and that's when I asked about him and mom." Cameron closed her eyes to gather herself then reopened them to look at Sofia.  
  
"So that's what this is all about? You being in love with this Jim who chases after pirates." Sofia sighed when she saw Cameron nod. "I can see why he's worried." She said under her breath.  
  
"Don't tell me you agree with him. Sof, you're my best friend. Com on give me some kind of support. Help me out here." Cameron pleaded with her.  
  
"I assume you were planning to stay here." Cameron nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but you know you can't hide from Jack for long. This is probably the first place he's gonna look."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"And what about this Jim guy. Are you goin after him or what?" Sofia tossed Cameron one of her infamous smirks. 


	15. Chapter 13

The Fate slowly crept up behind the Pearl just out of their sight. They slowed down so they could keep a good distance so not to be seen well. After a day or so they were slowly coming up to a small spaceport also known as Tortuga. Jim sat in his room for a while thinking about how they could get into the port with out bringing a lot of attention to themselves. He thought about what they had to do when they finally were able to get into the small village. First, of course, he would have to find Cameron and then just go on from there. He had no clue where she was or how much trouble it would be to find her and get her back to the Fate. That's why he would choose his best men: Zack and Matt. Two of the most loyal men he has ever sailed with and had known them ever since he graduated from the Academy. He was interrupted from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" He called. Jim looked up as Zack slowly walked into the room.  
"We are coming upon Tortuga, Captain. What are your orders?"  
"Leave the ship out of sight and get one of the smaller boats ready. You, me, and Zack are going into port." Jim rose from the bed and walked over to the large, wooden trunk at the end of it.  
"Aye Captain." Zack turned to leave but was stopped when Jim spoke again.  
"Dress in your best pirate costumes, so we don't bring to much attention." Zack nodded before shutting the door behind him.  
After Zack left, Jim opened the trunk and looked inside. When he looked he saw the pair of sweatpants and the wife-beater that Cameron had borrowed, neatly folded on top of his other clothes. He slowly lifted the wife-beater out of the trunk and to his nose. It still smelled faintly of vanilla and some other famine smell that he couldn't quit place. It smelled like Cameron. He sighed and threw the wife-beater back into the trunk grabbing a pair of old slacks along with some old boots and a button down, white shirt. He slammed the trunk shut and quickly dressed tousling his hair a bit before heading down to where the space boats where stored. Zack and Matt were patiently waiting for him when he got there dressed in their best pirate outfits.  
"Ready Cap'n?" Matt gave his captain a smirk as he approached them.  
"Ready as ever Matt, but my appearance doesn't change my position. If you know what I mean."  
"Whet ever you say Cap'n!" Matt laughed as they climbed into the small boat. It was gently lowered and then they were off for Tortuga's less then welcoming port.  
  
Cameron tried to make herself comfortable on the sofa that she was sleeping on. To tell you the truth, it was very uncomfortable and after the third time of waking up she decided to move. She slowly walked over to the window where a large seat was built into it. She climbed up onto the soft cushion and wrapped the small quilt around herself as she looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. The stars were scattered across the midnight blue sky and the full moon shown in all its glory and light. She looked down at the still overly crowded streets. Tortuga never seemed to sleep even in the daytime. There was always something going on or something new to gossip about, if that's what you would like to call it. She could hear the soft singing of Sofia coming from a little ways down the hall. She worked late into the night and Cameron still didn't see how she could do it. She knew Sofia only got a good four hours of sleep every day considering her job took up most of her time. Cameron wrapped the quilt tighter around her as her eyes slowly began to drift shut.  
  
Sofia could only take notice at the three pirates that had just walked into the theatre. She realized that she had never seen them before as she slowly observed them. One seemed very young only around her and Cameron's age and the other two. Well the other two were twice as big as the younger one and had a hard look to them as they slowly made their way closer to the stage. When her number was finally over and she was able to take a break she casually approached them. "Hey there boys. I don't believe I've seen you here before. Mind introducing your selves?" Jim turned when he heard the young women behind him and smiled. She was dressed in what looked to be her usual performance costume and had long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Well this is Matt and Zack and I'm Jim." Jim introduced them. "It's nice meeting you. I'm Sofia, I assume you're new." Jim hesitantly nodded. "We're kinda looking for someone." "Oh? And who might that be? I might be able to help you out." Sofia leaned against the table they were standing beside and listened attentively. "Cameron Sparrow!" Jim whispered. "I'm a friend.' Sofia's eyes grew big as he said Cameron's name and a large smile appeared on her lovely face. "Yeah I know where she is, follow me." She gestured for them to follow her and they silently walked back behind the stage where the dressing rooms were located. 


	16. Chapter 14

Cameron slowly opened her eyes when she heard the creak of the door open. She immediately closed them again when she assumed that Sofia had come for a rest. She shifted turning towards the window and burying her face in the quilt, which now she noticed smelled of soft lavender.  
"Cammie you gotta wake up I got some guys in here asking for you." Sofia gently shook Cameron until she opened her eyes again. Cameron watched as she lit some of the candles on her dresser draw.  
"I told you I'm not going back to the Pearl." Cameron groaned as she turned towards the door where the guys were standing. She finally opened her eyes, which became wide as she laid them on Jim. His hair was tousled and he was dressed like a pirate.  
"Jim?" Cameron asked not believing that he was now walking towards her.  
"I wasn't gonna let you get away so easily." He laughed. A grin spread across Cameron's face as she gladly jumped into Jim's open arms.  
"I missed you." She whispered in his ear holding him tighter.  
"I missed you, too." He said gently sitting her back on her feet.  
"So this is Jim Hawkins?" Sofia walked over and stood beside Cameron.  
  
"Yupperz!" Cameron said turning to her.  
"Picked up a cutie this time, Cam. He looks safe to me." Sofia winked at her before leaving the room along with Matt and Zack to give them their space.  
Cameron smiled as she watched Sofia and the other guys leave. Then looked back up at Jim with his messed up hair and baggy pirates costume. "Nice outfit!" Cameron laughed looking him over.  
"What? Did you think I was gonna where my uniform?" Jim looked down at her with a smirk on her face.  
Cameron nodded as an awkward silence stood between them. "There's something I need to tell you." They both blurted out at the same time. They both laughed at each other.  
"You go." Cameron said.  
"Ladies first." Jim laughed.  
Cameron looked up at him then diverted her eyes away. "I. I don't know how to say this, but I think that I'm falling. in love. with you." She stammered.  
Without saying a word Jim brought his lips to hers. Cameron stood unmoving for a moment before wrapping her arms back around his neck and making the kiss deeper. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth as a slight moan came from the back of her throat. His tongue slowly slid past her lips coaxing her tongue in a dance of passion that he craved more then anything he had ever before. Her mouth was sweet and warm and his tongue explored every inch.  
Cameron's thoughts weren't much different. She was surprised at how much she had been waiting for this moment to come and now here it was. She took full advantage of it by exploring his mouth as well; their tongue's still held in a battle of passion that neither of them wanted to break but unfortunately needed breath.  
They were both gasping when they broke the kiss. Cameron was realing from the intensity of the kiss and if it weren't for Jim's arm wrapped securely around her waist she knew her knees would have givin out considering they felt like jelly. She laid her forehead against his and smiled.  
"Should I take that as an 'I love you, too' kiss?" Cameron whispered to him.  
"What do you think?" He gave her an evil grin before gently kissing her once more before they pulled away reluctantly. "Come back to the Fate with me?"  
"Yeah of course I just need to get my stuff, ok?" She moved past him and grabbed her small bag stuffing some of her belongings into it.  
Jim walked over to the door and opened it only to be knocked to the ground when a fist slammed into his face. He held a hand to his eye that was already starting to swell.  
Cameron got to her feet immediately when she heard the thud of Jim hitting the floor. She saw one of her dad's crewmembers standing in the doorway looking down at Jim.  
"What the hell do ya think yer doin?" Cameron said as her anger flared. She pushed the guy out of the doorway.  
"I have strict orders from Jack to have you returned to the Pearl immediately." The pirate yelled at her.  
"Well you can go and tell Jacky-boy that I ain't goin anywhere with him at the moment." She yelled back just as one of the few security guards came running into the hallway to see what the commotion was. The pirate growled down at Cameron before sprinting for the back door. Cameron watched as he disappeared and turned around to Jim who had now gotten to his feet and was holding his left eye. Cameron helped him stagger over to the sofa and sat him down. She grabbed a clean rag and wet it with cold water rushing back to Jim. She sat down beside him and laid the rag over his eye. He winced as he held the rag to his eye.  
"You ok?" Cameron asked. He nodded just as Sofia, Matt, and Zack came running into the room.  
"What happened?" Zack asked.  
"My dad's looking for me and one of his crewmembers came here." Cameron answered.  
"Doesn't look like it went to well." Matt said. "We better be gettin back to the Fate if that's the situation."  
"Well what are we waitin for?" Cameron said grabbing her bag and helping Jim to his feet. "You gonna be ok walking?" Jim nodded as he followed them out into the hall.  
"When will you be back?" Sofia asked before they could leave through the back door.  
"I don't know Sof! As soon as I can, once this is all over with I'll visit more often I promise." Cameron embraced her best friend before walking out the back door with the others in tow. 


	17. Chapter 15

"Now all we have to do is get to the ship." Cameron said nodding her head. "Yeah, the ship."  
  
"How are we going to get past your dad's crew?" Jim asked. "Please tell me you've come up with a plan."  
  
"I'm gonna need a little more then 5 seconds, Jim." Cameron whispered to him. "You mean you don't have one? You come and rescue me with no plan what so ever." Jim gave her an awkward smile. "Men!" Cam said under her breath.  
  
"We might just have to make a run for it. The docks aren't that far away." Jim suggested.  
  
"It's better then nothin." Cam said, as they got ready to bolt from behind the small theater. "Ready...set.... go!" All three of them took off past the few crewmembers that were waiting outside. Cameron heard them yell something before starting after them but she didn't care to hear what they said. When she looked back to see if they were getting close she ran into something....or rather someone. She fell hard to the ground and groaned from the force of the impact. She looked up to see Max, one of her dad's crewmembers. He was a big man kind of like the Vin Diesel type.  
  
"Cameron!" Jim yelled when he saw her fall to the ground. He watched as Max jerked her to her feet by her arm. He charged the guy jumping on his back wrapping his arms around the large mans neck.  
  
Max let go of Cameron grabbing Jim by the back of the shirt and throwing him over his head to land hard against the ground. "Lay off me bastard." Max grunted.  
  
"Jim!" Cameron screamed running to Jim's side. Jim groaned and slowly sat up wincing from the sharp pain in his back.  
  
Max grabbed for Cameron but she jerked her arm out of his reach. She got to her feet and punched him as hard as she could in the face. Of course it did her more pain then him. Zack came rushing up from behind and was able to knock Max upside the head with one of the many empty cargo boxes lying by the docks surprising him enough for them to get away.  
  
"Come on we gotta get outa here." Zack said as he and Cameron helped Jim to his feet to support him as they quickly made their way to his ship. The crew was all ready to get the ship moving and as soon as the three were safely aboard it quickly took off.  
  
Cameron helped Jim to his cabin and sat him down on his bed. "You alright, Jim! Took quiet a blow I must say." Cameron laughed trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I don't know Cam. I might need a kiss to ease the pain." A smirk came to Jim's handsome face as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Cameron rolled her eyes before covering his lips with hers.  
  
Sorry this is going a bit slow and about the long wait for the continuation. It will speed up in the next chapter, promise. 


End file.
